Selenic Culture
The Worship of Moon and The Selenic Culture resumo Selene The Moon, or Selene, is at the center of selenic culture. She possesses divinity status, like Elaios and Gaea. Her place of residence is at her silver palace in the Moon, where she manages the water currents and the passage of day into night. Selenic Culture The word religion hasn’t been used for selenic culture for the lack of religious assets (such as reliques, priestesses and temples) found after the Great Diaspora. The followers of the Moon can be referred to as: * Selenites or selenics: the most common names * Seletics or selenomans: older and yet still sometimes used * Lunonites: archaic name, usually found in old scrolls * Looney or Lunatics: pejorative terms derived from the archaic names * Moony: a more recent slur, but even more pejorative There are three large groups in which the followers of the Moon culture can be categorized into. Religious Selenics, Selenic Nomads and Agnostic Selenics. Religious Selenics are the priestesses, acolites and other residents of the four big temples of old. They were in change of keeping the records of all selenic knowledge, study, develop and curate new ways of magic, host all selenic celebrations and guide those who forsook her council. In recent day, they have been thoroughly extinguished, except for one priestess, who is now training the new priestesses to be. The Selenic Nomads have their origins prior to the diaspora. The concept for their migration came from the one the acolytes and priestesses had to make through all of the temples before finishing their training. This trip had to be made alone so they could meet the true night and still keep their faith in the light above them, trusting their guidance. In the time of the diaspora, a group of moon followers started their trip and found each other on one of the destroyed temples. They followed together to the next ones, finding all of them destroyed. They remained in the eternal procession, believing the cycle would keep them safe. The group grew in size as people who sought out the Moon’s knowledge, coming to her only to find this small group. In recent times, Nomads keep the culture of cycling through the moon temples. Equinoxes and Solstices mark their arrival to a new temple, as it was for the priestesses before them. These arrivals arouse celebrations that are carried as they were in each of the temples they stop for the correspondent season. North temple for the winter solstice, west temple in the spring equinox, south temple in the summer solstice and east temple in the autumn equinox. The Nomads are a much bigger population and a much bigger worry for the Kingdom. Since their religion is not official and there is no written culture, many of their rites such as baptisms, marriages and funerals are not official, causing them great trouble to get social security under the State. This takes the community to close off more and more on itself. Finally, agnostic selenites are the biggest group of still existing selenites. Since the religion was always non-evangelistic, that is, there was never a big effort to recruit new adepts and there was never a big proximity to temples and ceremonies, certain communities still find themselves to be of selenistic root, specially ones established before the diaspora. Amongst them, the Upplands are a pretty big example. A big portion of these agnostics are former nomad selenites who couldn’t handle the journey anymore, and settled down with their children, still keeping the values they learned from the pilgrination. Each community - or family - interprets and carries on the traditions most fitting to their own lifestyle. The most notable ones are the solstice celebrations, although more traditional families celebrate all of the four dates. These communities are very different amongst themselves in terms of habits, only keeping a core of lunar knowledge to unite them. Death is seen as a natural development of life, the end of a cycle. It is not to be feared, but welcomed, when it comes at its natural time. The cutting of a cycle before its time - specially with children - is an unforgivable crime, except in cases of absolute need Magic is the Goddess’ greatest gift. Selenic raised children possess great facility with witchcraft. In the days of old, Priestesses and Accolites were trained in many magic tongues. Their main field of influence is in sjäel studies and manipulation (as they were the first to discover it and name it), necromancy and divination. Animal whispering is also a common hability. Symbols and Associations The Selenics use recurring symbols to represent the moon and its culture in poetry, music, literature and art. These are remainers of culturally established historic marks, widely known to be associated with the Moon. * Sea shells * Blue tones (darkest until midtones) * Stars * Horns * Flying bulls * Rabbits and hares * Albino animals (snakes and does in particular) * Hounds * Owls Even before the diaspora, selenics always had a hard time when forming communities and finding each other outside of their circuit. Therefore, they developed ways to find each other easily when in new environments. These ways always served to create and enforce the selenic identity when away from their temples and priestesses and, in most recent years, to serve as symbols of pride. * Seashells: Usually turned into artesanal jewelry, such as necklaces, earings and bracelets. Specially for the easiness to find and to make, they’re usually worn by children. * Lapis Lazuli: Jewelry with this stone is usually made out of silver, platinum or white gold and is worn by matriarchs of their families, or great leaders of their community. It is a badge of honor. * Other objects made out of silver, platinum or white gold, normally containing some of the aforementioned Moon’s sacred symbols. Selenic goldsmiths have been known to make exceptionally discrete and yet breathtaking pieces of jewelry for their people. Practices and Celebrations Most of the selenic culture is based upon cycles. Sorrow and joy come in cycles, such as the moon, such as the tides, such as women, which are all divine things. Their practices and celebrations are no different and normally celebrate the ending of a cycle and the beginning of another. Celebrations Winter Solstice Their biggest celebration is during the Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year. This is the moment to make the strongest spells and to forge what is expected to be long lasting: conceive children, give birth, get married, etc. In agnostic selenites, this is an auspicious time to start businesses, buy property, and accept job offers. In the Nomads, the temple is decorated with nightly flowers and all wear their finest clothing. They perform theatrical acts reenacting pieces of celestial history, have weddings officiated, tie pieces of fabric to the branches of trees to make wishes, serve special mooncakes and other traditional dishes, and offer things to the moon: cristals, lapis lazuli jewelry, herbs, rabbit or hare sacrifices, pieces of platinum, silver or white gold, etc. Summer Solstice Summer solstice is a smaller celebration. It is the shortest night of the year, and therefore, it’s a good time to end bad things and purify for the upcoming cycle. It’s a much quieter celebration, with group meditations, moon bathing sessions and a smaller banquet. Equinoxes Equinoxes are contemplative times in selenic culture. They are both auspicious times nonetheless and the selenics prepare themselves for the harvesting the fruits of autumn and for the planting in the spring. These are good times for repairing things that have been broken, to seek council and to find strength in constance. Funerals No one is allowed to talk during selenic funerals, for it is believed that it might confuse the sjäels that travel up to the Goddess. Sung enchantments sometimes are conducted, specially in cases of violent deaths, in which a sjäel might need guidance to find its way. There are two main ways of funeral rites: burial under tree roots, or sending the body over a large body of water in a raft. It is usually followed by a feast in memory of the deceased. Mirrors must be covered for a full moon cycle after the death to avoid any further confusion of the spirit. Births include Practices Altars Selenics will usually have altars to the Moon in their houses. This practice will vary from family to family. Some have seasonal altars that get changed during the celebrations. Others have altars put up for specific purposes, for when the family is facing challenges and is in need of guidance. There are also permanent altars in specific places of the house. These altars are decorated with crystals, herbs, lapis lazuli and white metal objects. They must always be in a place that the moonlight will hit sometime during the night. During the times of the diaspora, selenics used to hide their altars so they wouldn’t get discriminated against. Many people have bought houses and found the remains of these altars inside walls, in basements or in old cabinets. Charting Selenics believe moon cycles have great effect over their lives. Therefore, moon charting is important for most practicants to find the most auspicious time to do something, or even to comprehend certain events of their lives. * During the New Moon, introspection is advised. It is believed that one’s energy, in relationship to the moon, is at its lowest point. Selenics are advised to spend time in quietude, rest, and inward reflection. * In the Full Moon, Selenics are at their highest point energetically. They is encouraged to be more externally expansive, to get involved socially, and to finish long-term projects. * The waxing moon is propitious for growth, achievement, good fortune, and healing spells. The waning moon is propitious for banishing spells and the undoing of harm and negative influences. * If a child is born when the moon is one day old, this person will be blessed with wealth and longevity. If the birth occurs during the moon's waning phase, it signifies that this child will be unhealthy; if the child is born while the moon is full, they will be a very strong individual, but if a child is born during the dark of the moon, they will need special care and are likely to die before reaching puberty. It is a common practice of agnostic selenics to keep journals relating their life events to moon cycles, as a sort of data gathering. Meditation Meditation is very important for the selenics. Since they don’t need priestesses to get in touch with their goddess, they consider it the shortest way to forging a strong relationship to Her. Meditation can also serve specific purposes depending on the phase of the moon. For example, most mind clearing meditation is made during the new moon, when cycles are beginning. Moonbathing Moonbathing works much like sunbathing, in which one basks under the moonlight. It can be done outside, in a blanket or towel (preferably over grass or dirt), through a window with all other lights of the house turned off or in a bathtub with salts and herbs, under the moonlight. Many selenic houses are built to allow that to happen. Ideally, no clothes are worn to allow for more moon exposure. The process usually starts with the brewing and drinking of herbal tea to purify the body of toxins. Breathing exercises are made during the process to help purify the sjäel. It is said to be a good cure for ailments of the heart: nervousness, heartbreak, homesickness. It is also recommended for young children to help them grow strong. It can happen from 10 to 30 minutes. Larger exposures without previous training may cause mental confusion. History The Genesis Category:Religions Category:Culture When Humans were made, Selene gave them magic to protect from Dark. She sought not their recognizement or awe, but to give the small things a change to fight back. As a smaller Celestial than her peers, she always had a weak spot for the underdogs. She watched over them in the night, trusting they would be able to use her gift wisely, illuminating their ways when needed, shielding them from danger when she could. She would come to regret her decision, but kept her watch nonetheless, bound by her celestial duty and her guilt of giving small beings something they could never fully comprehend, but they would always abuse. The Eliahs had been organizing themselves for a couple hundred years when the first Moon offerends started to get popular in small rural communities. These rites mostly mirrored Eliah tradition, which didn’t exactly favor the deity. It was in what would become Munchkin Land that they started to chart the skies, change their lives to follow Selene, plant accordingly to her. No matter how cruel the soil was, they kept their faith, they turned their face to the night sky, they kept their system year after year. Legend has it that a single tear escaped the goddess - some say by surprise, others say by the harshness of their lives - and washed the land of their sins. Under the earth, emeralds, diamonds and rubies formed wherever they could be mined. Lapis lazuli started to grow in stones it never had before. And where the teardrop fell grew a small circular stone: the first moonstone. The woman who found it and recognized its power and the need for its protection was the first Selenite Priestess. The first human the Moon ever talked to. Under her leadership, the First Great Temple was built in the woods that would later become the border between Munchkinland and the Upplands. At the time, it wasn’t more than an astronomy tower and small buildings around it. The Moon Heirs Selene picked the Godhart family to bear her first heir, her first daughter. The Godhart women had been strong and faithful followers of the religion, even in these early days when it was called a “ devious cult” and frowned upon. The goddess tested the mother’s spirit, who resisted fearlessly. The baby girl was born with a moonstone in the place of an umbilical cord. She married the king of the land. As the girl grew, the Moon always explained that her stone, as all magic, was a two sided blade and that every good and pure things it could make, it would demand payback. But her daughter was weak and she was human and she gave in. Desperate to keep her position, she used the moonstone to make herself more fertile to bear the King’s children. She bore four boys, one almost after the other, every one of them perfect. And every boy she would birth, her magic grew stronger and more unpredictable. The area where her chambers were desperately cold. The King and her children moved to the other side of the palace and then to another palace. Servants were reported to have disappeared. Crying was heard from the highest tower, but no one could venture that far. Finally, her four heirs, united under the banner of a Unified Oz, turned on their mother, whose domain went past their old home and had taken their entire city. Some versions of the story tell the men killed their mother and easily ended her reign. Others tell their betrayal hurt her so terribly she died without them even having to touch her, setting off a winter that lasted a decade. Others say she ran off to the Upplandian Mountains, where her snow never melts even in the summer. The story kept in the Nocturne Codexes (historic selenic logs kept by priestesses) is that later on, the heirs would find out their mother’s genes passed on to them. However, the ice would only manifest in men. During the next generations, the women children born in these families were thrown in the castle ditch, which infuriated Moon, who, however, didn’t act, for she was still mourning her daughter. A mother of one of these girls, however, heard of the story of the Ice Queen and asked the Selenite Priestesses for help. She was known as Phoebe, the Brave. The child she gave birth to was raised in a temple, under the love and guidance of the Priestesses and her mother. For their surprise, the genes of the Ice Queen did not manifest in this child as it did for the others. As the ice had torn up the earth, this child had the power to heal it. Swamps would explode with moss and crabs and mushrooms, farms would shine with strawberries and pears and giant watermelons. Wherever she went, she was loved and respected. The Heir and her mother waited for years for the price of magic to arrive. They feared the King, her father, would come for her. But when he did find out she was alive, it was to beg for her forgiveness. They feared magic would backfire, but the Princess gave life to the Land until the last days of her life. The price never came because it had already been paid in the blood of children. This was Moon’s way of restoring balance. After the death of the Princess, the Priestesses waited for Selene’s next daughter. They prayed for it, they looked for children with moonstones, they wondered… But Selene loved her past children so intensely and suffered so greatly when they were gone… She vowed to never do it again until an heir was truly needed, for humans couldn’t handle the gifts she gave. The Great Diaspora The selenites were always great supporters of the Animal Rights, for being a population essentially created by magic. Big nocturne predators and birds of prey were famous residents of the Temples, specially because they had no issue in adapting to the Priestesses’ way of life, sleeping during the day, working during the night. As right violations started to grow, the selenites began to dedicate themselves to shelter and transport Animals in need to neighbor countries. This alone caused many Selenites not to return to Oz, fixating livelihood in neighbor countries, becoming safe havens for such animals, refusing to return to such a biased land. No Temples were built, but many shelters and rehabilitation centers were created. At the same time, the Revolution costed the life and resources of thousands of Selenites. Roaring militants, they were hunted by the Gale Force and their temples were destroyed either in battle or in pure cowardy. The destruction of the temples was the end of the Religious Selenites, but it only birthed the Selenic Nomads. Rebirth For decades, the Nomads grew and continued on with their cycles. Inspired by visions sent by their Goddess, a group of old Priestesses that had fled to another country train a particularly promising new Priestess for a glorious mission: return to Oz, train a new Priestess, find new Acolytes and rebirth Religious Selenism in Oz. Cassandra then travels to the Northern Temple and begins to rebuild it with the help of the Nomads, in complete secret to the outside world. When war comes, her acolyte finds her: Stael Uppland, in search of answers no other Celestial could give. A new Heir is born to two followers of the Moon. Although there is excitement from the Nomads, there is also great fear. There were two Heirs before this one: one wicked, one good. What could this one be? Cassandra picks her new pupil, Priestess-to-be, a nomad girl named Effy, to try and ease the minds and hearts of the Selenic Nomads. The truth was that she, too, worried about Violet. Character Headcannons Cecyl runs into the selenite nomads when running away from the Cassino attack that ends with the death of his father. He is delighted with their philosophy and decides to stay with them even when the rest of his family comes for him, for the Selenic woods are a safe place for him. He is 16 when it happens, and he won’t leave the community until he is 21 and starts studying medicine, aiming to go back to the Nomads and aid them. For his dedication to the Nomads and their cause, Cecyl is chosen by the Moon to father her new child, for she fears the time is coming when humanity will need one. However, his wife is not strong as the previous bearers of her children were. She tests her spirit, but against all odds the woman survives. The last test, however, proves to be too much. Bound by the rules she had made herself, Moon sees no option but to make a deal with Dark. If he could protect the mother, he could have a share of the child. And so Violet was born, the Moonstone in her belly darker and hazier than the ones previously recorded, but a Moonstone nonetheless. Stael begins to get involved with the selenite teachings in Shiz. Studying the sjäel, she was drawn to the historiographic studies on the old experiments conducted in the Moon Temples. When Oz’s Civil War begins, her mother disappears: no body found, but no trace of where she might have gone. Once the investigation fails, she starts to look for the ways of necromancy. After a Moon Bath, she decides to cross war-ridden Oz, travelling to the Selenic Woods and to the ruins of the temple. There, she finds the last Priestess - taught in secret by Priestesses in other lands, back now to find and apprentice and new acolytes and reforge Religious Selenites. She stays, learning the ways of the Selenic, becoming the first acolyte in thousands of years. She conducts studies of her own and, with the knowledge gained from the registers Oz believed to be lost, she is able to bring her mother back from Dark’s domains.